Peace at sunrise
by alison.laird.161
Summary: It starts after Harry as defeated lord voldemort. It slowly progresses through to when Harry and ginny get married and have children. Also featuring are Ron/hermione Neville/ Hannah bill/ fleur and teddy lupin.
1. Chapter 1

He had finally killed lord voldemort with one simple spell. The disarming spell was shouted at from around the castle of hogwarts, by a young wizard by the name of harry James potter. Voldemort's own spell reflected on Harry's wand and killing himself in the process. lives were taken, homes were destroyed' but this day belonged to everyone. Everyone who faught for the cause.

it had been only an hour since Harry had killed voldemort, he had been hugged so many times by different people' all he wanted to do was talk to ginny. Harry was now in the great hall with all the weasley's around him. molly was in mourning and yet! She still had enough love to Mollycuddle Harry and hermione.

i can't thank you enough Harry, if it weren't for you harry, who knows what could of happened!. Mrs Weasley, I really am so..sorry about ' all of this was my fault.

Now listen here Harry, you are not to blame for anybody dying' he knew what he was doing and Fred died for something better in this world, he died so that we could love Life. Harry was surprised to see any strength left in anybody, all he wanted to do is sleep, after all he had been up for about two days now.

Ron was still stuffing his face with food, he didn't realise he was being watched by hermione, who had a rather amused look on her face' instead of the usual look of disgust. She caught me looking and gave a little smile. It wasn't big,but it was a smile for the good things in the future. The things that could be. It was nice to think these thoughts, after so many trials we faught Through' we could be at peace soon.

madam pomfrey was making her way down the griffindor table, close to where the weasley's were sitting. She knew some wouldnt want to bother her with minor cuts and bruises' but she had a feeling that some had more and wouldn't want to show her them. That's why she had taken it upon herself and brewed some healing potions and was now about to pester a few certain people.

NO! No way Madame pomfrey, why me?' there are more injured people than me.

I am not fighting with you mr potter, but I wish to check you over for any new injuries.

mum if Harry isn't then I'm not going to bother, he's been through a lot more than me. Plus I was only in school for about four months, Harry's been .. Ginny stopped then' wondering where he had been.

I can't tell you what to do Harry, as you well know' but I can advise you that it might be best if you do get yourself checked out.

all the weasley's were crowded round one bed in the hospital wing. A young man was lying in the bed with a deathly glare upon his face, the glare was meant for the young woman who had forced him there. A gangly red head was still bent over laughing at the look of his best friend.

Harry had been forced to go to the hospital wing, by the help of his so called "girlfriend. He had refused, even using his invisibility cloak to hide himself' but failing miserably. George was asked to help find him with ginny, they found him in a spare room under a table. well lets say that Harry potter got his first taste of a bat bogey hex.

He was now glaring at ginny, while Madame pomfrey poked and prodded at his wounds.

Dear dear! What happened to you? This mark here is another curse I presume, pointing where is heart would be. Harry let out a gasp of pain, as she touched it lightly. Yes! That's where he hit me the second time, I guess that one won't be to noticible.

it won't go away as you well know, but! I can give you some pain relief' now is there any other sores or cuts you have mr potter?, you may as well be truthfull as even cuts can go infected you know.

Well, I do have some burns from the vault at gringotts. Ron? Hermione! You better get treated too. charlie had whacked ron over the head. Oww" what was that for?.

you weren't doing what your told" Charlie said, ever so carefree' it was funny.

once the trio was applied with essence of dittany to the burns they hadn't treated before the fight, they were advised to stay the night' while the burns were easy to heal, some were not. Madame pomfrey had asked professor mcgonagall if she could brew up a sleeping draught potion for the whole of hogwarts.

She knew that the nightmares of the war wouldn't go away in a few days, but for the first night, everyone should have peace.

thats why with mcgonagall's help, clipboards were handed down every table in the great hall, witches and wizards were pondering on having it or not. it was a lot like the menu at the triwizard tournament, you said your name and a vial appeared in front of you.

mr and mrs Weasley were in the hospital wing with their son. Bill and fleur had gone to find a spare bed, up in the griffindor tower. Charlie and Percy had taken a walk in the grounds of howgwarts. George, who had decided to take a vial of dreamless sleep potion' was now sleeping in the bed opposite Harry, and ginny' well she went to find Kingsley as Harry wanted to tell him something important.

Harry didn't want to sleep until he had everything off his chest, he didn't really want to. In fact this information would be harder to tell than to keep between Ron, hermione and himself' but! He needed to do this for everyone to know the truth. As his old headmaster once told him, one must choose between what is easy land what is right. Harry now knew what he must do.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry had shortly forgiven ginny about the bat bogey hex, soon after she was sitting on his lap' playing chess. She wasn't as good as ron but she was beating Harry.

ron was lying on his bed, watching the game between his sister and best friend' with hermione cuddled In his arms. She was so tired now that she had slowly fallen asleep.

Kingsley had still to come and talk to them about what happened on there quest to destroy voldemort.

both couples had vials of dreamless sleep by there beds in the hospital wing, all of them thought it would be best, once they got the chance to sleep. Mr and mrs Weasley had been asked to go up to the headmistress's office a while ago, they hadn't returned yet.

Headmistress's office

No! I will not let my children talk about the goings on of their mission, it's not right to ask them of that right now. can you not let them have a good nights sleep, before anything happens. ron must of been up for at least a day or more, for what my son bill tells me, hermione was almost sleeping when I left and.. Well Harry has done enough don't you think to start enjoy being a teenager instead of a man.

but Molly it's best if he gets this off his chest right now when it's fresh in his head, rather than hearing distorted copy's from other people. We want to let everybody know the truth now, instead of spreading rumours.

That's right!

Everyone turned to hear Dumbledore's portrait talk, some of them shocked.

molly I do know you want the best for them all, but! you must know that Harry's been through more than you could imagine. If its okay with you Molly and Arthur, I would like the golden trio to come up to the office to explain their mission.

what did you just call them Dumbledore?

it's what there new name is, from what I've been told' since they have been through so much in there young years. I find it a catchy name myself, how about you mcgonagall ?.

Quite so Dumbledore, but I still say that they should be rested up before we start asking questions.

Excuse me mcgonagall, but it was Harry that wanted to talk about it to myself and the order. He understands that it's going to difficult, but with the help of Ron and hermione' it should be a little easier.

Hospital wing

ginny had won three games of chess against Harry, he had won two. They were all starting to worry about what was taking mr and mrs Weasley so long, When shouting was heard from outside the hospital wing.

I WILL NOT LET YOU DO THIS!.

thats mum shouting, she must be really angry to start anything right now, Ginny gasped.

ron who had fallen asleep not long after hermione, gave a jump' causing hermione to shriek out, causing Ron to fall out the bed.

ginny and Harry's laughing caused hermione to wake properly and she looked a little embarrassed.

molly Weasley marched in with mr Weasley and Kingsley behind them.

Ronald Weasley! What are you doing on the floor, and hermione why aren't you in your own bed!.

Ron and hermione went even more red, if that was possible and started to make there way to their respectful beds.

But mum Ron and hermione are together now, that's why hermione was on his bed. ron was trying to quieten ginny down, shush you! I ..I mu..mum aww well I may as well tell you that hermione and I are now together.

thats great Ronald but, do you know your father and I have known for quite some time that you two would eventually get there, sorry dear' I know it took him a while., arthur said to hermione.

Ron's ears were now flaming red, his face was worse, hermione was speechless for once in her life and let out a little squeak.

Everyone was laughing at them when Ron had said, "ginny and Harry are together. like that's a surprise, hagrid bellowed' who had just came into the hospital wing.

right! Now that everyone's here,I would like to here about your story ,you three!

everyone had returned at this point, Charlie and Percy from there walk, bill who had woken and wandered down to the hospital wing' even mcgonagall who looked her usual self' Maybe a little worn.

now as you Know Harry, I am here to talk to you about the quest you were on with your friends. I realise that it was quite a journey and its going to be difficult to retell the story. I don't think that you should be telling such important information within the space of the hospital wing, I suggest we go up to the headmistress's office. Now I understand everybody will want to come right!.

Everyone Did, which scared Harry a little, when Dumbledore had talked to him about the prophecy and sirius's death, it usually consisted of me trying to break things' while Dumbledore tried to calm me down Harry explained to his to best friends and girlfriend.

but Harry we'll be with you and ginny will calm you, wont you ginny?

they were making there way to the head office and molly Weasley was not happy with Kingsley.

When they got there, mcgonagall had already positioned chairs all around her office, extending a rather large sofa for Hagrid to sit on. the golden trio had seats right across from the mahogany desk, once used by the great Albus Dumbledore.

now Harry, lets start from the wedding. we would all like to know where you went.

The golden trios story

We had disappirated to a muggle street in London, we stopped in at a all night cafe to go over a plan. We were followed by two death eaters as we didn't know voldemort's name was a taboo at that point. We fought them off and hermione cast "obliviate on both of them. Plus the woman who was working there.

harry decided that we should go to 12 grimmauld place, we didn't know if would be safe as so many death eaters could of easily entered. We were lucky moody had put up all the enchantments, finished hermione.

so what happened in grimmauld place?

it was Ron who replied, we spent the first few days trying to find muungdungus fletcher. He had raided the house of all it's gold and anything he could sell, he had taken one of the hocruxes and we found out from him that Dolores umbridge had taken it off his stall, for the exchange of dung getting out of trouble.

so what did you do, mr weasley asked.

well,we had to wait and plan out how to get into the ministry Without getting caught. Harry, Ron and I decided it would be best if we used polyjuice potion on three ministry officials, I was mafalda hopkirk, Ron was Reginald cattarmole and Harry was Albert Runcorn.

ron's dad let out a gasp, it was you that day' I thought reg was acting funny.

Yeh dad!, Ron gave a shy smile' going a little red from the audience.

i eventually got the hocrux by using the stunning spell on umbridge, then making sure all the muggle borns were free' we escaped from the ministry with a little snag.

what was that snag Harry, mcgonagall asked.

when we were dissaperating, Yaxley grabbed hermione and that's why we couldn't go back to grimmauld place. ron was splinched so we couldn't move to far, until the cuts healed. We spent weeks trying to find out how to destroy the hoxcrux.

oh my goodness are you alright Ronnie, mrs Weasley was now checking for any sign of scars.

Mum! I'm fine, it was impossible to come home without any casualty's, in fact we are all lucky to be here.

grief etched on the face of mrs Weasley as she started to cry, she was leaning on her husband, it had taken its toll on everybody.

So what happened next?

We had found a hoxcrux, but the problem was that we didn't have anything to destroy it with. There's only two objects that destroy a hoxcrux .

what are they, Kingsley asked.

One of them is known very well, the other is only legend but is very true'hermione said. The griffindor sword is one that everyone knows of and the other is a basilisk's fang.

But how could you enter Hogwarts and steel the sword when there was a taboo, questioned mr Weasley.

We didn't steal anything,but we'll get to that soon. First can I have a minute with Ron and hermione?.

Everyone nodded and left the room, ginny wasn't happy but knew I would tell her once it was over.

Ron! Do you want me to tell them about your disappearance in the search to destroy hocrux's, or would you like me to keep it between us.

i'd love to say between us, but! I know everything should be told, even the things I'm ashamed at.

it was like he was in a pensive, Harry had seen this act between his friends. Hermione had jumped on Ron and had started kissing him with such vigour they didn't realise that Dumbledore was watching them, with amusement on his face, or that ginny had sneaked into the room.

what are you doing here ginny?

Everyone went downstairs to the hospital wing to wait on you and them,are you finished yet, mums itching to get everyone to bed and there vials taken.

I think so, I love you ginny Weasley, you know that "don't you?

Of course Harry, after all we've been through and all that's still to come, I love you too Harry. Ginny had started by kissing Harry's lips, Harry was ecstatic. This was the first kiss they 'd had since before the war, it was the best kiss he'd ever had with ginny. Apart from the first ever kiss they had.

He had hoisted her on the desk and things had heated up slightly, ginny had unbuttoned half of her shirt, luckily ginny had a vest top underneath or Harry couldn't of handled it.

Harry and ginny quickly let go of each other to see mr and mrs Weasley, Kingsley, bill, mcgonagall, Percy and a weary looking George, all with the same shocked impression on their faces.

Mr potter and miss Weasley were just having a little post glory kiss, weren't you Harry?

Y..yes that's w..what happened dumbledore.

in the years that I had taught, I have never seen a potter stutter, apart from when your mother eventually said yes to going out with your father. Your father was stuttering all day, couldn't get a single word out properly apart from yes.

2 HOURS LATER

After explaining everything to Kingsley, we could finally all go to bed.

mr and mrs Weasley explained they had a spare room extended onto the common room, bill had gone with them as he was sharing a room with his wife In the prefect room. The rest of the order had made there way to there old house common rooms.

the two young couples had decided they would sleep in their old beds in griffindor tower. Hermione and ginny had come up to the boy dormitory once they had changed into their nightwear. Harry and Ron's mouth's hung open with surprise, ginny had her usual vest top and shorts, hermione wearing a simple pink nightie' that was just above the knee, but the boys had never seen them like that before.

what are you doing in here hermione?,and ginny where do you think your going!, who had started to crawl under Harry's covers.

give it up Ronald, you and Harry forgot your vial of dreamless sleep, we thought you might want it, throwing two vials over for Ron and hermione. Ron uncorked it and was just about to drink when!, wait a minute' if you drink yours now won't you just Conk out in Harry's bed?

yes Ronald, that was the idea!.

but g., before Ron could say anymore hermione had poured the whole vial back Ron's throat and drank hers in one mouthful. Harry and ginny did the same, within minutes, all of them had fallen asleep in each others arms.


	3. Chapter 3

it was'nt untill five in the morning when the hogwarts inhabitants fell asleep after the war. It was so quiet and peaceful, that all you could here is the soft sound of breathing.

It wasn't untill midday that mrs Weasley stirred,mr Weasley by her side. That had been the best sleep she'd had in a long time. Not one to hang around, she got dressed and made her way down to the common room' to check who was up.

Bill was sitting in a large red chair by the fire, which was burning nicely. He had the daily prophet in one hand and was nursing a cup of tea in the other. percy was sitting in the opposite seat to his brother, eating a slice of toast and jam' with a glass of pumpkin juice on the side table.

"Morning mum, want some breakfast?

Morning boys, is there still breakfast going on at this time, looking at her watch.

yes, mcgonagall asked the house elfs if they could serve everything a little later for the next couple of days, bill explained. They won't stop serving until one.

is anybody else up Percy ?

just us mum, Charlie likes to sleep in, George is still in the hospital wing' and bill said fleur isn't feeling to good.

Do you want me to check on her bill?

its okay mum, just a stomach bug I think' she just wants to rest for a while.

how about Ronald and ginny?

bill and Percy looked at each other and shrugged there shoulders. we don't know mum, Percy explained. The last time we knew, they had all gone their separate ways,bill said.

okay boys!, mr Weasley had appeared in the common room and had taken a slice of toast From the rack that percy was eating.

yeh dad!, you going down to the great hall or do you want me to get you something.

what do you mean bill?.

oh! I forgot to mention, you can choose from this menu, it's just like the wedding. Only for a couple of days mind, just incase you miss breakfast.

mr and mrs Weasley chose a English breakfast each, with pumpkin juice and toast. It didn't take a minute before a large tray with two platters of food and drinks came, accompanied by a very large rack of toast and butter.

once they had eaten their fill, mrs Weasley had decided she would check on her two youngest children. Mr Weasley had decided to check on George, due to the fact that he had just lost his brother' his half.

mrs Weasley was now very worried, she had entered the girls dormitory to find a young girl explain to her that hermione and ginny never slept there last night. What do you mean dear?are you sure they never got up early this morning!.

No I'm sorry but I was the last one in, and I never saw them come in sorry!.

its alright dear, it's not your fault.

Molly decided that Ron might know where his sister was, so off she went up to the boys dormitory. She had gotten up to the top step and opened the door, what she saw made her smile but want to shout as well. Her daughter was in bed with harry potter, he at least had the decency to wear a vest. Harry was lying on his back, with one arm round ginny. She had herself tucked into Harry's side, her fiery red hair splayed all over the pillow.

her son was another story, he had no top on and was lying on his side holding hermione, hermione was snuggled under the crook of one arm and gripping his hand.

she didnt want to wake them, after all they'd been through. But she felt they should know what was appropriate behaviour of their age.

"maybe later" she thought. That was untill Harry started moaning ginnys name.

WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING ?

Harry was the first one to react to mrs weasleys screaming, jumping out of bed and grabbing his wand in the process, he didn't realise that it was just mrs Weasley.

molly didn't realise how tall Harry had got during the eight months he was away, but he was also like a rake. Grown to much in such a small period of time, he was now almost as tall as her youngest son.

Oh! Mrs Weasley, how did you get up here!. I eh.. I mean..eh.. I'm..er sorry About..em

ginny had rolled over in her sleep and was trying to find Harry, she had woken up to the sound of her mother shouting, no that couldn't be right' "mum can't be in here!. ginny peered her eyes open and groaned, i wasn't dreaming after all.

Mum! Why are you up here and, Harry why are you out of bed?.

I could ask the same to you Ginevra Weasley, why are you in Harry's bed?.

I didn't want to sleep alone last night and after what Harry's been through, I thought he might need some company. "We never did anything mum, if that's what your thinking, ginny shouted.

At that point hermione woke up, looked at Mrs Weasley then at Harry and blushed. She elbowed Ron trying to wake him up. It didn't work until mrs Weasley shouted again.

There was a thunder of footsteps and the door slammed open, out came bill and Percy' George and mr Weasley bringing up the rear With headmistress mcgonagall

what's going on in he.., oh my mr potter, why do you have miss Weasley in your bed, mcgonagall exclaimed.

Harry had never been embarrassed like this in all his life, he was just standing there while ginny fought with her mother. What made it worse was all the Weasley men were staring at him.

Im eh sorry professor, nothing happened' we forgot our vials of dreamless sleep so ginny came up to make sure we got them, that's all.

Harry I think it's best if you get dressed and come with me for a moment, mr Weasley explained. I need to talk to you about a few things.

ginny who was still fighting with her mother, didn't realise Harry had disappeared to the bathroom. It was the longest shower he'd had in his life. He didn't have the energy to have one after the battle. Dirt and grime flowed off Harry, it was a relief to feel hot water on his back and onto his black matted hair. He got the shock of his life when he looked in the mirror. His hair was shoulder length now and his face had refined making him look older. What shocked him most was his height, he had grown six or seven inches, making him level with Ron' a gangly six ft one. He was always lean and muscly, but now as he peered down, his muscles were now toned and he felt like he had filled out, instead of looking like been pole. No wonder ginny was happy, Harry thought.

After half an hour, Harry had gotten dressed in a pair of jeans and the only top he had left, a green Cotton t-shirt that was clung to his chest. His hair was sticking at all angles, it was worse long if that was possible.

He made his way down to the common room, to his relief was empty. He was just about to head out the door when a red head collided into him, harry fell on his back with a "thump", ginny falling on top of him. "Argh what was that for gin?

you were about to leave without kissing me good morning, I had to do something to get your attention!.

you could of just shouted my name and I would come running, you know that gin, right!.

I.. I was so scared for you harry, when you were lying in hagrid's arms it... It just broke my heart.

I'm so sorry gin, it had to be done though, I would of died if he hadn't believed it, that I was already dead. In that moment ginny Weasley stopped looking like a girl to Harry. She had gone through enough hurt and suffering to become a young woman. Harry loved her more now, if possible, than before.

I love you ginny Weasley, I realise we never properly got back together, and so I want to ask you. If you'll find it in your heart to forgive me , will you be my girlfriend?.

Harry potter, I've dreamt about you my whole life, Ofcourse I will, ginny leant down and kissed Harry, harry reciprocated. They lay there holding each other and kissing, until hermione came into view.

You two better watch yourself's, mrs Weasley's still up in the boys dormitory asking about what happened last night. from what I've heard, mr Weasley is going to have the"talk" with Ron and you Harry. Mrs Weasley, once she's calmed down is to have the talk with us ginny.

you are joking right! She wouldn't do that to us hermione, I can't believe her.

half an hour later, Ron escaped his mothers ranting and almost fell down the dormitory steps. His face was flushed and his ears were the deepest red anyone had seen them in a long time.

hermione peered up from the book she was reading and let out a chuckle. Before she could ask what happened, a yelp was heard followed by thunderous footsteps running down the stairs. "Harry potter don't run away from me, I'm not finnished speaking. harry didn't stop running and bolted through the fat lady's door. Ginny, hermione and Ron just stared as the flash of black hair dissapeared through the trap door. They all looked at eachother before running after him.

They found him under the large oak tree, his refuge for a few hours. As he got comfortable, he was still looking out for mrs weasley. Not long after he escaped, he saw ginny come through the great oak doors followed by his two best friends.

What the hell was that about ? Ginny questioned.

Harry lifted his two fore fingers together on each hand and quietly said "the talk".

Ginny started ranting on about how her mother had know right, hermione was listening and for once, Ron had gotten rid of his red ears and blushed cheeks.


End file.
